The Female Pan
by LanerMahaner
Summary: AU as of Season Two "In The Name Of The Brother"; Peter spent twenty-eight long years in Storybrooke waiting for Killian Jones. Waiting for him to finally show up. She thought he'd got caught up in the curse and had flown to Storybrooke with her friends in search of her lost love only to become stuck in time. Twenty-eight years later she finds him in Storybrooke General Hospital.


Chapter One

"_Ambulance incoming. E.T.A. One minute. Ambulance incoming. E.T.A. One minute. Dr. Whale, please report to the E.R. Dr. Whale please report to the E.R. O.R. staff stand by. O.R. staff stand by. E.T.A. one minute. Dr. Whale, please report to the E.R."_

The doors to the hospital flew open, crashing in to the wall by magic. The group entering the building ignored the gasps around them and the impact of glass hitting the wall; they had decided the automatic doors weren't opening fast enough for them. The gang made a path through the hospital lobby, eyes intent, ignoring those around them and shoving others out of their way.

In the waiting room Charming, Snow, Emma, Leroy and Ruby gaped at the group dressed in blacks and greens as they traipsed through the hall. The ten of them stalked towards the Charmings and company, combat boots clicking on the linoleum floors. Eight teen boys dressed in varying shades of shoddy green and one tanned woman with long black hair followed a blonde haired girl in all black.

She walked with an air of confidence, leather jacket thrown on haphazardly, black ripped skinny jeans tucked in to mid-calf heavy combat boots. Her blonde hair fell in waves just past her shoulders, green eyes bright and sparkling, but full of anger and determination. Leading the group, she walked directly up to the Charmings, crossing her arms defiantly over her chest.

"Where is he?" Emma exchanged a confused look with her parents, Ruby and Leroy staring suspiciously at the boys behind the blonde, "Where is he?" The blonde demanded again. Snow and Charming shook their heads at Emma, "Where's Killian?"

Emma stepped forward, glancing at Ruby as the brunette sniffed the air surrounding the ten, "Not telling. Now who are you?"

A dirty blonde haired boy stepped forward with a growl only to be held back by the girl, a dark skinned boy with red in his black hair placing his hand on the other boy's shoulder. The blonde girl grinned mirthlessly, "My apologies. Allow me to introduce myself," She spread her arms wide, "I'm Peter Pan."

"Peter Pan… is a girl?" Emma stared incredulously at her parents, "Really?" She sighed throwing her hands in the air, "Why am I not surprised."

Peter grinned, this time with more humor. The blond boy with feathers in his hair and the boy with red spikes stepped up beside her, the six other boys taking defensive stances behind the three. The Native American woman stood off to the side, twirling her hair as she chewed on bubble gum, blowing the occasional bubble, "These," Peter nodded to her sides, "Are my Lost Boys."

Rubbing her head, Emma waved her hands at her mother who had opened her mouth to speak, "Um… Right. Lost Boys. And the girl? No wait, let me guess… Tiger Lily," The black haired girl smiled widely, "Right."

"So who are these?" Ruby gestured at the Lost Boys.

Peter gestured to her left, at the blonde boy with feathers, "This is Felix," Then to the right at the red spiked boy, "And this is Rufio. They're my seconds in command. And these," She turned behind her to the defensive boys, "Are James, Thomas, Prentiss, Ted, Marmaduke and Binky. Otherwise known to you," She gave a condescending smile to Emma, "As Tootles, Slightly, Prentiss, Curly and the twins."

Felix and Rufio grinned maliciously at the group, Felix lifting a club to his shoulder that Charming and company hadn't previously noticed, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Peter laughed, leaning in to Felix, allowing him to wrap an arm around her shoulder. Ruby noted the jealous look Rufio sent the feathered boy.

"Now, back to my original query," Peter called the attention back to herself, retreating from Felix's embrace to cross her arms over her chest again, "Where. Is. Killian."

Emma copied Peter and crossed her arms over her own chest, scowling at the teenaged girl, "Why do you want to know? Story has it you and Hook don't get along."

Snow and Charming shook their heads, "That's not exactly true," Snow looked down in thought, "That's what the books here say but," She paused to look at Peter's hard green eyes, "In our world there were stories. Stories… of Peter and Hook," Snow shot a look at Charming before turning back to Peter and the Lost Boys, "You don't hate him. You love him," She stated it with such certainty.

"What I have with Killian is none of your business," Peter said through gritted teeth, "Now tell me where he is!" The lights above the group flickered as Peter's magic fluctuated, a reminder that Peter was one of the most powerful magic users in the known universe.

Throwing a look at Charming, Snow nodded, "She's not going to hurt him," She turned to Emma, inclining her head, "Just tell her."

Emma sighed and sent her family an annoyed look, "Fine. But," She raised a finger as Peter, Lily and the Lost Boys started forward, "Only her," She pointed at Peter.

Peter gave Emma a calculated look but conceded, waving off her Lost Boys. With a last glance at Lily and her boys, Peter followed Emma through the hospital, down hallways, up staircases, around corners until they reached a fairly well hidden room towards the back of the hospital.

Killian lay in a bed, handcuffed to the railing, an overly large robe covering his hospital gown. His hook was missing and there were numerous bruises and cuts on his face, but Peter noted that there didn't seem to be any irreparable damage. He seemed to be asleep as Emma left, tossing a bit, his face contorted in slight pain as he moved.

Moving to Killian's side, Peter shoved her hands in the pockets of her ripped jeans, one thumb toying with a hole high on her thigh. She wasn't sure what to say to him, not particularly sure she wanted to say anything at that point; it had been twenty-eight years since they had seen each other, and unlike everyone else in Storybrooke, Peter had been conscious the whole time. Twenty-eight years was a long time. Fortunately for her, the decision was made for her when Killian opened his eyes to look straight at her.

"Peter."


End file.
